rainbowdash23fandomcom-20200213-history
Dejection
Dejection By Rainbow Dash23 I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. It had been a long night of working and drifting off. I remembered back to the events of the past few days. “Hey Raikou!” Memphis yelled out to me. I snarled and responded, “I told you, I’m very busy and don’t want to be held up.” It was true, I was very busy, but Memphis was supposed to be fetching me supplies, so I was trying to give her a little hint that she had work to do. Memphis suddenly remembered what she had to do, and ran off toward the store.Memphis was in a way, my butler, but something more. She had come to my door one day asking for a job. She stated what she was good at, and I hired on the spot. I always had a thing for her, ever since the beginning. I knew I was in love. I snapped back into reality just in time to stop myself from slamming into the door of my home. The key on my belt started to glow as I slid it into the keyhole and rotated it right with a little click. I opened the door and put the key and my bags on the table, pulled out the chair at my desk, and sat in it, pondering the work that lay on my desk. The door opened and Memphis stepped in, that blue mane flowing in the breeze, her red coat brightly shone in the midday sun. “I got everything you asked for, and still stayed in the budget!” She said with a cheerful tone. I pointed with my hoof to the table, “Just put them over there.” She obeyed and set her bags on the table, then walked over to where I was sitting. Memphis was part of my Development Team, a team of three ponies, Me, Memphis, and Twilight Sparkle, though, to be fair, Twilight almost never came over. We continued writing our novel “A Canterlot Mystery”. It was about the secret history behind Canterlot, the cover-up, and the big screw up.We worked for what seemed like hours when I looked at the clock. I was late! Pinkie was holding a party at her place and I promised I would be there, besides, I needed to unwind. Memphis and me headed over to Sugarcube Corner and the party was already in full swing. It felt awkward sometimes, one guy in a little group of six girls, but I didn’t mind. 2 Hours Later The party was winding down, so I decided to go find Memphis. That’s when I saw it. Memphis was kissing some other pony. ”Memphis” That’s all I managed to get out. Memphis looked up at me, “Raikou! Hi! I want you to meet my-“ I ran out before she could finish. I ran inside my home, and cried myself to sleep. This is a work in progress, so any comments or sudgestions are appreciated. I will continue to update this regularly, so follow this page and all that good stuff.